1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present invention relate to a stage circuit and a scan driver using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various types of flat panel display devices have been developed with reduced weight and volume in comparison to cathode ray tubes. The flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, an organic light emitting display, and the like.
Among these flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display displays images using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The organic light emitting display has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption. In a conventional organic light emitting display, current corresponding to a data signal is supplied to an organic light emitting diode using a transistor formed in each pixel so that the organic light emitting diode emits light.
The conventional organic light emitting display includes a data driver for supplying a data signal to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially supplying a scan signal to scan lines, and a display unit having a plurality of pixels coupled to the scan lines and the data lines.
When a scan signal is supplied to a scan line, pixels included in the display unit are selected to receive a data signal supplied from a data line. The pixels that receive the data signal generate light with a luminance (e.g., a predetermined luminance) corresponding to the data signal, thereby displaying an image.
The driving method of the organic light emitting display is divided into a progressive emission method and a concurrent (e.g., simultaneous) emission method. The progressive emission method refers to a method in which data is progressively inputted for each scan line, and pixels on each horizontal line are progressively emitted in the same order as the data is inputted.
The concurrent emission method refers to a method in which data is progressively inputted for each scan line, and pixels are concurrently (e.g., simultaneously) emitted after the data is inputted to all the pixels. In order to implement the concurrent emission method, a scan signal may be concurrently or progressively supplied to the scan lines.